Amor Saxum
by Nicowafer
Summary: Purity in the wizarding world was all Tom Riddle ever thought about until he realized, some things are more important then blood.R
1. Love at last

Tom Riddle had turned 18, he stood on the crumbling edge of boyhood and manhood and a sudden revelation came to him as he stood on the Hogsmeade platform awaiting the train that would take him home, away from Hogwarts, where he had spent the last 7 years of his life, where he had grown, and learned he would be leaving it, never to return as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a full-fledged wizard, and had no idea what to do with it.It was then that memories of his fifth year returned to him. He knew what he would do with it, he would strike fear into those who were unclean, impure. He would be their downfall, all would fear him. but he had no home, no base of operations. The orphanage, that had held him under lock and key for so many years had finally told him not to come back. Tom shoved his hands into his pockets jingling the last few galleons he had left. The day was dreary and wet, which did quite nicely to suit his mood. He had lost everything in a matter of hours, his home, his childhood, and his best friend. He had nothing to left, friends and family were beyond his reach. With no money he had no way of supporting himself. No one cared if he just faded away, he felt doubt creep into his bones. He had so many ambitions and yet he could not accomplish anything. it was so beyond his reach.   
  
"So, My life is an empty hole, to fall in is inevitable." He finally sighed and took a long stride towards the tracks.  
  
"You can't, Tom." The voice was barely a whisper in the roaring of the storm. Tom whirled around to meet the tear filled eyes of his long time friend, Sirena Sterling. He could tell she had run to meet him. He cheeks pink from the task of running down the road. For a moment she was the only person he saw, other students began to come up the road.   
  
"Are you weeping for me?" He questioned,mockingly," It is a waste of energy.You will never hear from Tom Riddle again, he is no longer worthy of such things as tears." He took a step away from the edge of the tracks. Doing it here and now would be stupid, someone would obviously stop him before he had a chance. Sirena stepped forward and hugged him gripping him with a strength that he had never known she had.  
  
"Tom, you've always been my friend, I trust you and I..." She stopped herself suddenly. Her head barely reached his chin, so small for a fourth year, and yet stronger and more giving then anyone her age. She had always trusted him, even when he got that great oaf Hagrid expelled, she trusted him, she believed him and had stuck by him. He thought her stupid at first, but he knew that to be untrue, she knew more about potions and spells then half her class and yet she did not,like most people, know just how bad he was. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and her head lay on his chest, trying in desperation to find her words. Tom had never been in a position of this type. Her curling brown hair clung to her face, wet with rain. He lifted a long fingered hand to the top of her head and stroked her hair gently. He had always loved her hair. The way she moved, the sound of her voice....  
  
"I love you." His eyes grew wide with surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. He looked into her eyes, pools of gold and lavender, searching for truth, although he had never known her to lie.  
  
"Why? Why are you telling me now."  
  
"I was so scared, Tom, I want you to know, to that when you feel lonely, you'll know I'm out there and someone loves you." She pulled away from their embrace, her face a brighter shade of pink, to stare up into his bright green eyes. She fumbled in her pocket and removed a long chain with a small stone on the end. The stone glittered blue then pink and orange the colors swirling inside it were magnificent for such a small trinket.  
  
"It's a special stone, my mother gave it too me before she left. She said it connects two people, we'll never be alone, Tom." She took his hand and placed the glowing stone in it.  
  
"Why give such a precious thing to me?" He whispered leaning down, so that his lips were near her ear, so as to be closer to her and to keep others out of their conversation.  
  
"Cause I want to make sure that your never alone and so that we'll always know that someone is other there who cares about us." She moved her scarf of bronze and blue aside to reveal the same stone around her neck glowing purple and gold like fire.  
  
"I'll know when you hurt, and you'll know when I hurt." Her hands shook in his as the rain fell on this, neither with an umbrella.  
  
"I don't know what to say, I.have feelings for you Sirena, you've always been very special to me." He took her in his arms and held her to him. She could barely believe what she was feeling. The trains whistle howled into the storm and they broke from their embrace, the other students passing them mixed glances and giggles. Tom gently placed the stone around his neck; it glowed a fierce red and then a bright green like his eyes and continued with the green. He tucked it into his jacket and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Come on or we'll miss the train." She smiled up at him hardly believing the happiness swelling inside her as he took her hand and led her to the train to begin the journey home. 


	2. homecoming

Sirena sat next to Tom on the train as it rolled out of Hogsmeade station. It was normal and yet unusual at the same time. She had taken the trip home so many times with Tom that it was hardly a wonder to be sitting next to him. However, this time they were leaving Hogwart's and she had told him how she felt. Tom had always been distant even in his close knit group of friends, he was distant and yet he was here with her, holding her hand gently running his thumb over the top of her hand. This was not the Tom Riddle she knew. He was gentle and kind, he was relaxed and not at all trying to hide the fact that he enjoyed being with her. This was the side he had never shown anyone in fear they would reject it, or even make fun of him. She glanced up into his eyes, which had become softer, the green was toned down and his eyes were trapped on her hand. She felt a strange warm sensation in her chest, where the stone had lain dormant for years was now warm with life and love. It was really not like Tom to like such annoyingly romantic things, but there he sat happy as could be just holding her hand. She shuddered suddenly with happiness.   
  
"Are you all right?" He had felt her shudder suddenly and moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders drawing her closer to him.  
  
"I'm fine, just a chill from the cold." She only lied a little. The rain had soaked her clothes thoroughly and now she was shivering slightly. He smiled and wrapped his cloak, a deep green, around her. The soft fabric enveloped her in its warmth. She supposed he had casted a spell on it to keep it warm as he never shivered or caught a cold. She breathed deeply to catch his smell, the strong scent of cologne hung on it. She felt safe in the cloak and her eyelids drooped as she leaned against his chest.She had fallen asleep against him and he couldn't be happier. Her smell of fresh apples and lavender was soothing and relaxing. Suddenly the compartment door opened. Tom looked up quickly and settled Sirena against the wall of the compartment. Alistair Malfoy had entered the compartment, alone.   
  
"So, Voldemort, Here you are." Malfoy's voice droned. Tom felt the urge to snarl at him but restrained himself and took up the book he had in his robe pocket and began to read.  
  
"And with your little bird no less. Tell me, how will you keep the affair going. I mean you were able to get rid of Hagrid but you've left school now and I'm afraid Hagrid is still there." Malfoy said smugly.   
  
"Is it really any of your business, get out, can't you see she's sleeping." Tom snapped at him, his voice soft enough not to wake the snoozing Sirena.  
  
"I wonder, what makes her so attractive Riddle? Shall I find out."? He grinned and walked towards Sirena his hand gently running over the curve of her chin. Tom snarled his hand going for his wand. Malfoy continued further into the depth of the cloak to her..  
  
"Crucio!" Tom spoke softly his wand out and pointed at Malfoy. It was the first Dark magic spell Tom had used on a human being. Malfoy fell to the ground his limbs stiff. He was twitching and rocking side to side. Tom lowered his wand suddenly, fascinated by the odd happy feeling that had risen in him as he tortured Malfoy. Malfoy's body relaxed sweating and gasping for air trying to crawl away.  
  
"Leave.. or my next spell will kill you." Tom's eyes glowed an odd red. Sirena awoke suddenly the stone burning in her chest and looked over quickly to see Alistair Malfoy on the floor gasping for air and Tom standing over him wand out and ready to strike.  
  
"What's going on, Tom!" She looked up to him and gasped, his eyes a deep red, She stood quickly and looked at him closer. Malfoy gasping for breath fled as fast as his pain wrenched legs could carry him.  
  
"Tom, your eyes." She put a hand on his shoulder and he snarled and threw her hand off of him.  
  
"My eyes are fine." He snapped. Her eyes went wide and she sat down suddenly wrapping is cloak further around her. He heard her sob softly into the folds of his cloak and he blinked turning to look at her.  
  
"Sirena, I'm sorry he tried to hurt you, I was just angry." He wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed a little more and he brought a hand to her chin to raise her eyes to meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom. I was just worried." His eyes were once again a bright green, soft and concerned.  
  
"It's my fault I shouldn't have snapped at you. Malfoy just makes me, he thinks he owns everything and everyone. But I taught him a lesson." He stroked her cheek, his eyes flashing red with a murderous thought. She looked up at him her eyes glassy, wiping the last tear drops from her face.   
  
"It'll be all right. Were almost home." Sirena laid her head against his shoulder wishing they were somewhere else. Somewhere far away from London and all the people there.The train soon slowed to a stop at King's Cross and Tom and Sirena stepped off the train pushing their trolley as they left platform 9 ¾. Sirena stopped quickly and her eyes went wide. Tom glanced at her and then at what she had been startled by. An aging man in his late forties stood at the barrier. Tom thought he might be a muggle who had seen them pop out of the barrier and pulled his wand from his sleeve. Sirena stopped him and turned slowly to face Tom.  
  
"That's my father. I better go." She smiled, it wasn't her usual smile. It was sad and Tom felt cold and alone suddenly. He wanted to grip her hand to pull her to him to tell her dad to go away but he stood there as he saw her go to the man's side. He gripped her arm tightly and a look of pain appeared on her face. Tom felt a the cold feeling, the empty hole, open again, but he was trapped to the spot as Sirena and her Father drifted into the crowd of muggles filling the station. Tom decided he would have to put an end to the muggle that gave her such sorrow. good. I like how he gets much more evil in this. 


	3. rescueing his princess

Tom awoke the sheets of his bed twisted around his body,dripping in cold sweat, pain lingering from his chest to his arm and face and back to where the stone lay against the bare skin of his chest. He brought a hand to his face and felt that it was damp and cold on his brow. Tom had never remembered having a bad dream before; he had never remembered any sort of dream, in fact. But this dream was defiantly something horrible. Tom felt the stone grow cold on his chest; he pulled it off immediately to have a good look at it. In some way or another Tom felt that the pain and the dream were a message. Magic had a way of weaving itself into you and the stone had worked its magic into him, he could now feel her, and he supposed it worked in reverse. Tom had felt the pain growing for weeks and had begun to worry. Sirena was in trouble,that fact was obvious enough. Tom gripped his sheet and growled his eyes began to swirl with anger the color changing from the poisonous green they normally were to the color of fresh blood. Tom turned the side table lamp on and pulled out the letter he had received from Sirena earlier in the week. He had read the letter over and over, so many times, in fact, that the folds in the paper were worn. He had looked through the letter looking for a sign of what the stone was telling him, but it contained no plea for help just I love you and take care, the same thing that came in all her letters. Tom closed his eyes and thought. Perhaps he was being paranoid and he did have bigger plans. Tom had been planning it for years and now it was all going to come together. Could he really let a his feelings for this girl get in the way of his plan? Didn't he say he would protect her? Hadn't he told her he felt something for her? If she was in trouble and was trying to contact him could he ignore it? Would he ignore it?  
  
The tall, thin frame of Tom Riddle stood on the corner of the cold empty street, his large black overcoat doing little to keep the rushing cold wind from his bones. He spotted the house he wanted and made quick work to close the space between himself and it. The house was small and too normal for Tom's liking. He couldn't believe that anyone magical, let alone his Sirena, lived there. The paint was peeling from its shingles and the yard was clear of any flowers or grass.Tom walked up the creaking steps, his polished black shoes making the steps seem even more decreped. Tom brought his knuckles to the door and rapped softly. He stood awhile the wind his only company. He almost thought they hadn't heard him when the door creaked open.  
  
"Hello?" The soft, floating voice of Sirena Sterling drifted to his ears. She looked out the inch or so of door she had opened to see the calm smooth features of Tom Riddle.  
  
"Tom!" She uttered his name softly, the delicate curls of her soft chocolate hair placed purposefully on the left side of her face.  
  
"I thought perhaps I would come to visit." He smiled his heart filled once more with the melodic sound of her voice. She opened the door a bit more and slipped out closing it silently behind her.  
  
"I..." Her eyes were cast to the ground in a passive manner. He brought a hand to the left side of her face to move the hair and lift her chin. She took in air sharply as if in pain. He recoiled his hand quickly.  
  
"Sirena?" He questioned moving to shift the hair from her face. She tried to pull away but was pinned against the door and trapped. He ran his hand through the soft curls relishing in the touch and feel of the curls beneath his fingers and gasped as he found what she has been hiding. Large livid bruises covered her face and continued down her collar. Tom's eyes quickly turned to warm blood and he turned away from her, his fists curled in anger. He felt a searing rage fill him as he tried in vain to keep his temper.  
  
"The muggle did this to you?" She cast her eyes to the ground nodding slowly her hair no longer bouncing on her shoulders as it usually did. He growled and gritted his teeth, his jaw creaking from the pressure.  
  
"How long? Since you first came to school? Since he found out you were magical?" He grabbed her upper arms roughly and held her to the door. He felt her sob suddenly and grow weak in his hands. He knew he shouldn't, but the feeling of power, the feeling of her weak beneath his touch right now was something he relished. It was wrong and Tom knew it. He slowly brought her into the shelter of his arms to lean against his chest and let her sob, still burning with anger. The power of touch was something Tom knew too well. He knew of its ability to cause pain and agony, Tom had never held anyone and had never been held he had no idea of the power of touch in this situation. As the stone against his chest grew warm and loving he knew it made her better to be held so he wrapped her tighter in the embrace.  
  
"He won't ever hurt you again, no one will." The rage in Tom's eyes subsided and he pulled her away from his chest.  
  
"I can't leave, Tom." She whispered, titling her head up to look at him. The curls of her hair casually falling back over the bruised side of her face.   
  
"Why not? Don't tell me you WANT to stay? " He growled letting his hands fall and hold tightly to her shoulders, she winced slightly.  
  
"He needs me, Tom." She muttered under her breath, fear filling her voice, which once hung beautifully in his ears.   
  
"NO Sirena, I need you. I will not let you stay. HE only needs you so he has someone to hurt, he will never hurt you again, mark my words." Tom suddenly lifted Sirena from her feet and began to walk away with her, she put a hand against his chest, trying to push him away to make him stop, to no avail.   
  
"Tom, no, put me down. I have to go back. He'll hurt us." She sobbed into shoulder but he didn't hear her, his mind was on the much more important matter of revenge. 


	4. The killing curse

Tom sat in a lounge chair, his long fingers holding a smoldering cigarette. He brought it to his thin lipped mouth taking a long drag before letting the smoke swirl upward, above his head in strange and intricate patterns. Sirena sat quietly on the couch, her cheeks stained with tears.it had been mere hours since he had brought her to his room above the leaky cauldron and she had not stopped crying. Tom stood slowly and made his way over to her sitting down on the creaking couch.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts?" He whispered extinguishing his cigarette in an ashtray. She said nothing for a long while her hands twisting and turning nervously in her lap.  
  
"Tom he'll come after me, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to be hurt. Please, All of my things are at my Father's and I have no clothes or books." Tears fell from her eyes her hands gripping her knees. Tom wrapped an arm around her. This was not his Sirena, this weeping, simpering girl, [putting him in mind of Myrtle, the girl he had killed in his fifth year, he did not wish her to act like that little mudblood. His Sirena was full of joy and smiled. That muggle would pay for her pain, they all would.  
  
"I will go and get your things. I promise you I will not be hurt." He smiled down at her and wiped her tears away with a long fingered hand. She slowed her sobbing, her eyes still glassy with un-cried tears.  
  
"Just be careful, Tom, I'd have nothing left without you." She almost looked like her old self. The self, Tom remembered from Hogwarts. With sunshine and flowers in her eyes. He nodded and kissed her bruised cheek delicately and stood from his spot and looked down at her, his eyes a strange mix of violent red and poisonous green. He would go to her home. That much was true. But, he would not only be getting her things. He would make sure that man would never hurt HIS Sirena ever again. He appearated from the room leaving Sirena alone and fearful of what was to come. What if Tom got hurt? What if Tom was killed and no one ever knew? She would be alone and have no choice but to go back to her father.  
  
Tom stood on the cold,windy street once more. He had his wand firmly gripped in one hand and the other hand clenched in a tight fist. He quickly made his way to the porch and could hear yelling from inside. The man was obviously angry and at the moment was throwing bottles about. Tom uttered the one spell that would allow him access to the locked door.   
  
"Alohomora". The door clicked open and Tom slipped into the lightless house. The house had become quiet. This made Tom panic. Quiet was not what he wanted. Not for the muggle. Tom gripped his wand even harder he suddenly heard harsh breathing and the loud clambering of boots against rotting wooden floors. Tom turned quickly to find him self staring into the eyes of Sirena's middle aged father.  
  
"Who are you?" the man questioned a large shotgun held in his arms. Tom smirked, a simple gun kill him? It was laughable.  
  
"I am here for Sirena's things." Tom shrugged and turned to walk down the hall.  
  
"Stop right there" The man was heavily drunk, the rasping in his voice made it apparent. The man raised the shotgun and tried in vain to find the trigger. Tom turned on his heel and pointed his wand at Sirena's Father.  
  
"Your one of those freaks from that school my girl goes to." The man fumbled over the words and fell onto his back, frightened. Tom walked slowly over the man who was now struggling to grab his gun that had flown into the air and across the hall. Tom stepped on the man's hand as he reached for the weapon and delighted in the crunch of bone beneath his foot.  
  
"That's right, Muggle. I am here to take everything from you. Sirena, is mine and so, I regret to inform you, is your life. I will never allow you or anyone to hurt her again." Tom pointed the wand down at the man, his eyes a horrible blood red. and uttered the most powerful black spell he knew.   
  
"Avada Kedavra" letting the green light envelop the man. The light died and Tom stood next to the body of the man, his eyes wide with fright and his hand gripping onto Tom's foot. Tom threw him off and walked down the hall to seize Sirena's things from her rooms and disappearated quickly.  
  
Tom lugged the chest and a small suitcase up the street before he reached the Leaky Cauldron and let the caretaker Tom help him lift it upstairs. Tom looked himself over. He mustn't have any evidence of what occurred. Sirena must never know, he made a silent promise to never tell her. He threw a hand through his thin raven locks and opened the door to find that Sirena had found one of his books and was reading on the couch listening to the radio.her hair hung in chocolate waves in front of her bruised face. She looked up immediately to see him and smiled sweetly. Tom smirked and dragged her chest and suitcase into the room before shutting the door behind him. He walked over to her and sat down as the radio filtered out the final note of a symphony.   
  
"Are you ok?" She asked immediately as he sat down her hands, cool and soft on the skin of his face. Tom took her hands from his face and kissed them gently.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just glad to be here with you." He wrapped an arm around her. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally Tom spoke.  
  
"I will never let anyone hurt you again, Sirena." He took his arm from around her shoulders and laid his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I know Tom."  
  
"You don't understand. I want to be able to protect you forever. I want...when you get out of school of course, I would like to marry you." Tom said these last words with confidence, inside, however, his insides burned with fear. What if she said no?  
  
"Tom.it's.. Yes.I would like to marry you someday." Sirena smiled up at him. Things like these made her realize just how much older Tom was. How much more confident and adult he was. It made her happy that someone that responsible would always be there to take care of her.  
  
"Thank you." Tom sighed with relief. He turned his eyes to the clock that hung on the wall.  
  
"I think perhaps its time for bed, young lady." Tom stood and swooped down again, picking her up and carrying her to bed. Sirena gasped as he held her to his chest. Tom gently dropped her on the king size bed and smiled at her.  
  
"I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Sirena blinked.  
  
"Tom this is your room and you paid for it. I think its only right that you sleep in the bed." Tom shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of making you sleep on the couch. I have some studying to catch up on and then I will be going to bed." Sirena nodded. She understood how important it was for Tom to study. Tom knelt and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I'll be sure to bring in your trunk and suitcase, so that you can have your things at hand. Good night." Tom stood from the bed and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sirena was too tired to argue and fell asleep quickly not even bothering to remove her shoes. Tom felt horrible about lying to her. He hated lying to her. It was important that he do it though, for her sake. Tom ran his hands through his hair quickly and threw on his robes. He had to another appointment tonight and he was glad that he had made sure that the killing curse was so effective, tonight was the night for a personal vengeance that had been seven years in the making. 


	5. Revenge

Tom appeared in the empty streets of the small town. It was very late the mist crept about him like his cloak. Tom walked down the street of the town. He saw a bright lights still buzzing in a tavern and moved further into the shadows of the night. He stopped when he reached a large manor house and smiled. This was the home of his grandparents and father. The father that abandoned him and his mother. The mother that had spent her last months in agony with a broken heart. Tom felt his jaw clench and felt his heart pounding. If you had been standing near Tom you would have noticed the strange glow to his eyes. The glow was red, blood and hell fire. Tom walked up to the gates and found them locked tight. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Muggles." He sighed and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the large cast iron lock and with a word the lock fell away to unlock the gate. Tom pushed aside the large iron doors of the gate and walked through being sure to keep in shadow unless someone noticed him and get suspicious. He walked quickly up to the house and noticed the great oak doors engraved with ivy and elaborate patterns. Tom shook his head. Going through the front was too risky, what if they had a butler or maid, he'd have to kill them too. Tom walked around the house moving quickly and crouched low when he found his way to the back door. Tom looked up at all the windows; no lights were to be found except at the front. Tom smirked as he jiggled the door handle and found it locked. Tom pulled his wand and repeated the spell he had used to unlock the gates and the door clicked open. To made his way from the kitchen up a long hall to where he could see the dinging room while still hidden in shadow. There were three at the long dark oak table. Two men and a woman, all dressed in their finest for dinner. Tom narrowed his eyes, he knew the younger must be his father, the black hair and long fingers gripping his silverware were a dead give away. The other two must have been his parents. Best get rid of the whole family and be done with it. Leave no witness. Tom made his move stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, Well, Well We have the whole family sitting down at dinner, or do we?" The older man stood up at once his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" the younger man remained glued to his seat his eyes wide with fear along with his mother.  
  
"Recognize me, muggle?" Tom spat at his father. The man shook his head rapidly.  
  
"Get out you... you...you...." Mr. Riddle made his way toward Tom his hands out stretched, ready to grab him. Tom quickly pulled out his wand and uttered the terrible words.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" the green wave of magic spilled from his wand and through Mr. Riddle. Mr. Riddle's face contorted with horror and his lifeless, yet rigid body hit the floor .The woman screamed and jumped from her chair.  
  
"Not so fast, Grandmother." Tom shot the spell at her and she too went rigid and fell to the floor a look of horror covering her face. This only left the two Tom's in the room alive.  
  
"You freak. Why, why-are you here? Why are you doing this?" Tom's eyes turned on his father.  
  
"You killed my mother, you're a disease, all muggles are, one that I plan to eradicate."  
  
"Your mother killed herself, I knew when she told me about you, that you'd be trouble and when she told me what she was and what you would be that was the last straw and then when the hospital called me to come and get you," he laughed, "I told them she was a liar and hung up." The older Tom scoffed. The younger Tom's hands shook with rage and tears threatened topour from his eyes but having barred himself from such a petty action some time ago he held them back. Tom narrowed his eyes and uttered the last words his father would hear.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Sirena sat up in bed with a start her ears rung with the spell and the vision of green light. She stood quickly from the bed; staring up at the clock she found it to be early morning. Sirena made her way out to the other room of the hotel and found Tom awake on the couch smoking a cigarette. That's when she felt it, the stone burning on her chest.  
  
"Tom?" She whispered from her spot near the bedroom door. Tom looked up and smiled at her his long fingers putting the cigarette out quickly in an ashtray.  
  
"My dear, what are you doing up, bit early for you?" He patted the spot on the couch next to him. Sirena cautiously made her way over to him and sat. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. He apparently hadn't gotten any sleep.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same." She said carefully."I had a nightmare, silly isn't it? To have nightmares at my age." Sirena sighed with relief, it was only a bad dream and that was all.  
  
"Its not silly at all, everyone has bad dreams. I woke because I was frightened. I felt your anger and I got worried." Tom's eyes went wide. His great plans had almost been ruined; this stone was dangerous to his relationship with her. How long could he keep the monster hidden from her? 


End file.
